


How episode 16 should have gone

by lcegacies



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 06:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18309755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lcegacies/pseuds/lcegacies
Summary: Clarke never put the artifact into Malivore, Malivore never risen and Hope never sacrificed herself.Hope and Landon told them that they loved eachother, Clarke tried to drop the artifact into Malivore but Hope stopped it. Then Landon killed him. They grabbed the dagger and left. That is where this will start!





	How episode 16 should have gone

**Author's Note:**

> I can never find any Handon fan fiction and after that last episode I really needed to fix the mess.   
> I dont know how long I want to keep this or write more! 
> 
> If you have any comments or any suggestions just write it in the comments!!
> 
> Plz ingore my many spelling errors that I most certainly made. I am writing this sort of fast so plz just ignore it

Hope and Landon get out of triad. And are walking to the car when Landon stops and kisses Hope. Passionately, deeply, but slow and romantic.   
“What was that for?” She asks as they pull away.   
“That’s for saving me, and being a badass like usal.”   
“Okay, but we should probably go before your crazy brother comes back to life” she says smiling. And they walk to the car and start driving off

after 3 hours of driving both of them are exhausted and starving so the decide to stop at a diner then get a motel room. They stop at the diner first and get some food then go to the motel.   
“I’m going to get us a room.” Hope said kissing Landon on the cheek before she goes to the counter. She comes back with the room key and they go up to the room.   
“I need a shower” Hope says and goes into the bathroom. 20 minutes later she comes out in a towel wrapped around her. Landon sees her and just stares like an idiot. “I forgot my bag” Hope says grabbing her duffel and going back into the bathroom. Landon stands there like an idiot, remembering what happened the last time they were in a motel room.   
Hope comes back out in leggings and a t-shirt. “Sorry about the towel” she says ackwardly  
“It’s fine, I mean I have seen you just wearing my coat after a werewolf transition ” Landon says trying to lighten the mood a bit. Hope smiles and walks closer to him and wraps her arms around him as he did the same.   
“You do know with keeping the artifact we are going to have to go back to killing monsters” Landon says “I guess it’s a good thing your so good at killing them” He adds joking making her smile. She leans in and kisses him, quickly and softly.   
“I would kill monsters for the rest of my life as long as I had you by my side” She says and leans in to kiss him. This time it was deeper, she runs her hands up his body, and wraps them around his neck. She starts pulling at his shirt, and he takes it off and sits on the cloest bed. Hope leans over him and takes off her own shirt. They lay back on the bed and keep kissing. 

 

Landon wakes up with Hope wrapped around him, he looks at the clock it’s 6:47. He gently shakes Hope awake. “mmmhh good morning” She says still a little groggy   
“morning, we should probably get going. Raf is going to get pissed is he stays a wolf for any longer” Landon says getting off the bed. Hope sits up and gets off the bed too.   
“Yeah. Just give me 10 minutes to get dressed.” she says grabbing some clothes and her toothbrush and goes into the bathroom. Landon gets dressed and they both get on the road. They stop to get breakfast and gas but they get to the school around 10 am.   
“I’m going to go turn Raf back. You go explain your new insane family to Dr. Saltzman” Hope says and is about to go to the woods when Lizzie and Josie show up. Lizzie pulls her into a hug.   
“I’m so glad your okay!” Lizzie says as she pulls away   
“I’m okay too. Thanks for the worry” Landon pipes in  
“I’m happy too see you too, Landon. But no I wasnt worried you had Hope Mikaelson coming for you. Speaking of which you should probably go get Raf” She says and walks off with Josie arm in arm probably to class.   
“Did she actually just call me Landon?” He asks.   
“I guess your growing on her.” Hope says and pecks him on the lips before making her way to the woods. She soon finds wolf and turns him back to human. She grabs a blanket to cover him.   
“your back. Is landon-“ Raf starts before Hope cuts him off.   
“Landon is fine, sorry it took so long. How is everything here? Everyone manage without me?”  
“Yes, we are all okay.” Raf replies, and stands up now realizing that he is completely naked beside the blanket. And Hope relized it too  
“Um, maybe we should go inside and get you some clothes” Hope said turning too go back inside the school. Raf goes up to his room and gets some clothes. Hope goes to Dr. Saltzman’s office to see Landon.   
“So your father is Malivore. And you have a brother that you killed and left at Triad. And you brought one of the keys back here.” Dr. Saltzman says trying to make sense of the whole situation.   
“Pretty much” Landon replies as Hope walks in.   
“So you know everything.” Hope says sitting down next to Landon.   
“I think I got it.” He says nodding his head. Raf walks in after that.   
“Hey man.” He says and huge Landon. “What did I miss?” He asks, Hope and Landon share a look and explain everything. 

A few hours later...  
“We should have a movie night!” Lizzie annonces over dinner, around 6. Kaleb, Josie, Lizzie, Landon, Hope, MG, and Raf are all eating together.   
“Why?” Raf asks.   
“We saved the school. My sister isnt dead. Landon is back. And soon enough we are going to have to kill monsters. So I figured we could have one normal night as friends.” She replies taking a bite of food.   
“I’m in as long as we dont watch any sci-fi movies.” Hope says looking at Landon smiling.   
“Okay what is going on between you two? You guys have been acting weird ever since you got back.” Lizzie says.   
“What? No we aren’t.” Landon says defensive. Him and Hope decided on the way to school not to tell people about them having sex. Not that it was bad, or anything more because it was none of there business.   
“Yes you are, Lizzie is right. Ever since you got back. You have been giving eachother looks and being more cuddly and stuff.” MG replies.   
“We aren’t acting any different!” Hope says getting a little worried and a little pissed.   
“oh my god YOU TWO HAVE SEX!”  
Lizzie says way to loud and so everyone in the cafeteria was looking. Raf had a look of hurt on his face, he still has feelings for Hope even if he is trying to hide them.   
“Lizzie shhhhhh” Hope says loudly getting mad. “Okay yes we had sex.” She says quieter.   
“When? Where? How? Did the hobbit screw it up?” Lizzie questions.   
“Last night. At the motel room we stayed at. It just happened. And no it was perfect.” Hope says annoyed she is even answering the questions.   
“It was perfect?” Landon asks with his stupid huge smile of his.   
“Yes.” Hope says and kisses him.   
“Come on. We are trying to eat here.” Kaleb speaks up and everyone starts laughing.   
“So movie night?” Raf says trying to change the subject of his brother and the girl he is in love with having sex.  
“Yes where are we having it?” Landom says wanting to end it too.   
“Hope’s room” Josie says  
“Wait! Why does it have to be in my room?” Hope asks.   
“Cause Landon is going to be there all night long anways” She continues and everyone laughs. Hope and Landon just stare at eachother ackwardly.   
“okay all seriousness we should have it in the small room at the back of the school. No one will bother us.” Lizzie says. “Kaleb MG get the snacks, Raf get the blankets, and me and Josie will pick the movies.” Lizzie says assigning jobs.   
“What are we supposed to do?” Hope asks talking about her and Landon.   
“Why dont you two just go have sex?” Lizzie says smiling. Hope and Landon kist get pissed off.   
“What are your guys deal with us having sex? I mean Raf and Lizzie had sex no one talks about that.” Hope says.   
“Yes but you two tried to hide it that’s why we are making fun if you. But we will stop okay. So movie at 10 tonight. Dont be late, and relax Hope we wont watch any sci-fi, sorry Landon.” Josie says, getting up to put away her plate. And everyone finishes and puts away there dishes and goes there separate ways until 10. 

Around 9:50 Hope and Landon went to the room together. Raf, Kaleb and MG were already there. The room was all set up with pillows and blankets. There was one couch, one love seat and some chairs around the huge tv. There were drinks and snacks in bowls on the table in the middle of the room. “Where are Josie and Lizzie?” Hope asks.   
“They aren’t here yet. Something about needing more time to find a perfect movie.” MG says.   
“So they spent most of the time picking out an outfit and forgot to grab any movies.” Hope says sarcastically and MG nods knowing how they are.   
“We’re here!! We’re here. Sorry we are late!” Josie says coming in with 3 movies in her hands and Lizzie with 5.   
“Do we really need that many movies?” Landon asks.   
“Yes, you idiot we need options.” Lizzie says sarcastically.   
“wow no wonder you were late” Raf mutters only Hope and Kaleb heard him.   
“Let’s start the movie.” Josie says.   
“Which one?” Kaleb asks.   
“What about The Breakfast Club?” Lizzie asks looking through the movies.   
“Hell yes!” MG says all geeky like. They all sit down and start the movie. Josie, Lizzie and Raf are sitting on the couch. MG is sitting in a chair across from the love seat and Kaleb is sitting on the floor. And Hope and Landon are cuddling on the love. Everyone is watching the movie and talking a little. They are passing around the popcorn and chips and are all under a hundred blankets (Raf may have brought a little too many.)   
The movie ends and everyone is having a good time. Lizzie stands up “What should we watch now?”   
“What else do we have?” Raf asked looking at the stacks of movies.   
“We have hunger games 1 and 2, Harry potter, and season 7 of friends.” Lizzie says reading the titles of the movies.   
“Friends isnt a movie isn’t it movie night?” Kaleb asks.   
“Friends is a classic it’s allowed” Josie says.   
“Okay which Harry Potter?” MG asks   
“The third one.” Lizzie says reading the title.   
“That is the worst one!” MG exclaims.   
“He’s right it is. And my vote is friends” Hope says.   
“Same as Hope.” Landon says agreeing with his girlfriend.   
“Of course you would agree with her, you just want to get laid.” Kaleb says making everyone laugh even Hope this time. Then she mouths sorry to landon and pecks him on the lips. “Also hunger games for me” he says.   
“Okay so between hunger games and friends. Raf, Josie what are your votes?”   
“Friends is fine with me” Raf says   
“Me too.” Josie agrees.   
“wow you guys really hate me.” Kaleb says offensively  
“we dont hate you, we just hate hunger games.” MG explains  
“I’m sorry but you cant like me if you hate hunger games.” Kaleb says jokingly   
“I love Landon but I hate sci-fi movies” Hope says everyone looks at her. And she relizes what she said.   
“WAIT A MINUTE!! Go back” Lizzie screams  
“Oh yeah, we already said that to eachother.” Landon explaine.   
“Hope Mikaelson! How could you not tell me this!” Lizzie says offensively.   
“Sorry am I supposed to tell you every time I say I love you to my boyfriend”   
“Yes!”   
“Sorry” Hope says sarcastically holding her hands up defensively   
“So we are going to watch Friends.” Raf interupts.   
“Right yes.” Lizzie puts in the disk and sits back down to her seat. They all watch Friends until it’s 2am when they decide to take a quits. 

Hope and Landon go up too her room to go to sleep. “You know if Lizzie saw us she would probably freak out.” Landon says jokingly.   
“Today was long, I wish we could have just stayed at the motel room forever.” Hope says walking over to Landon wrapping her arms around him.   
“Well I dont think we could have stayed there forever I mean we would run out of food, or water or-“ Landon rambles until Hope shuts him up by smashing her lips against his, roughly and passionate.   
“Maybe this time we sleep with the clothes on.” Hope says jokingly. “We are going to need as much sleep as we can get, knowing that some monster is probably going to try to kill us in the morning.” She says.   
“This is our life now isn’t?” Landon asks.   
“Pretty much, your the one who didn’t want to be normal.”   
“I would take this over my old life any day.” He replies.   
“Why?”   
“Because I have you.” He says all cute and the get into bed cuddling together


End file.
